


The Engagement

by Foreverluu



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverluu/pseuds/Foreverluu
Summary: An AU story based before Nikita and Michael get enaged. They go on a mission which should be easy but unfortunately in life nothing is easy. Reworked this story after 6 years. #Mikita
Relationships: Michael Bishop/Nikita Mears, nikita - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	The Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> So I originally wrote this story in 2013 and posted it on Fanfiction.net. I've since rewritten it and hope to see what you think? I've recently started watching the show and I forgot how much I love it. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought :)

**Chapter One:**

Michael had just returned to Division after a weeklong mission. The exhaustion was taking over his body quicker than usual as he waited to get debriefed. Ryan joined him as he headed down the corridor to the office. Ryan decided it was a good time to enlighten him on the mission Nikita had signed him up to, which began the following day. At the news Michael let out a long sigh, not really wanting to go on another mission so soon, he would much prefer to spend the next few days sleeping in his own bed with his girlfriend.

Around an hour later Michael entered the computer room, which once homed Percy’s mission quarters, where he would watch recruits as they sparred while waiting for a mission to be a success. Michael smiled when he saw Nikita leaning over Birkhoff’s shoulder, staring intently at the computer in front of her. None of them had noticed Michael enter. He walked up to Nikita looping his arms around the front of her waist as he took in a deep breath, feeling more relaxed by the second. He kissed her cheek as she tilted her head back, smiling at the sight of her man.

“Can we get out of here?” Michael whispered deeply into her ear.

“Yes, I don’t think I’m needed anymore.” Nikita whispered back, taking in Michael’s tired eyes.

Michael took hold of Nikita’s hand and began to lead her to the car park, due to his tiredness Michael agreed to let Nikita drive, usually preferring to drive himself. Nikita finished buckling her seatbelt and started the car, Michael let his hand rest on Nikita’s thigh as she took them home.

The car ride went as fast as Michael could have wanted, his head was starting to throb from his lack of sleep, and he was glad they had chosen a house not too far away from Division. The house in question, was a beautiful two story, white wooded building, with a small balcony attached to the main bedroom and a large wrap around porch with a love swing snuggled in a corner. Michael and Nikita couldn’t have dreamt of a more perfect house for their future. When Nikita parked the car, Michael climbed out and grabbed his bag from the back seat, he then met Nikita at the door as she unlocked it. Michael headed upstairs unknotting his tie in the process before chucking his blazer and shirt on the vanity chair; he headed to the en suit bathroom and turned the shower on, turning the temperature onto the highest setting. Stripping the rest of his clothes he climbed into the shower and let his eyes close and the water massaged his body.

Nikita had trailed behind Michael and watched quietly as he entered the shower. Nikita knew this mission would drain him, but she didn’t expect him to be this worn out, she regretted signing him up for a new mission so soon, but hopefully a shower and some sleep would help him recuperate. Nikita decided to join him in the shower, having not seen him for a week, all she wanted to do now was be with her man. Stripping her clothes, she climbed in the shower behind Michael. She let her hands wrap around his waist and her head rested on his back. His hands rested on top of hers before he turned around their bodies meeting in a wet hug. He let his lips press against the top of Nikita’s head.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“I’m just happy your home.” She whispered back.

“That makes two of us.”

“Come on, let’s finish up here and then you can get some sleep.”

Michael let out a deep chuckle at her concern. Pulling apart he finished washing himself before climbing out of the shower; leaving Nikita to finish washing. By the time Nikita climbed out of the shower Michael was laid in bed in just his boxers. Nikita dried off; glad she hadn’t washed her hair. She grabbed one of Michael’s long sleeve shirts and joined him in bed. The white curtains doing a poor job at blocking out the light. Nikita snuggled closer to Michael and let her eyes drift close. She felt content laying with Michael and let the peace wash over her, just as Michael did.

Nikita was woken by her phone constantly buzzing on the bedside table. Their room now in darkness and night had fallen. Nikita reached for her phone and groggily answered.

“Ryan?”

“Nikita, I’m sorry to bother you so late, but the mission has been moved up by a day so your flight will be leaving in three hours.”

“Oh, right. I’ll start packing, the files and such will be on the plane I assume?”

“Yes, good luck on your mission.”

Nikita hung up the phone and let her body collapse back on the bed, instantly looking over at Michael who seemed so relaxed. Nikita eventually pulled herself up and turned on a dim lamp, careful not to disturb Michael, wanting him to have as much sleep as possible. She headed over to the walk-in wardrobe and pulled out two suitcases. Sighing she phoned Alex hoping to get some input into what she should pack.

“Nikita! I didn’t see you at work today.” Alex said chipperly down the phone.

“No, I headed home when Michael returned from his.” Nikita replied quietly.

“Oh right, how can I help anyway?”

“The mission has been moved up a day and I wanted your advice on what to pack.”

“Dresses, bikinis, shorts, heels, jeans, sexy lingerie for Michael.” Alex replied chuckling at her last comment.

“So basically, everything in my wardrobe.”

“You have such nice clothes, just take a selection. You’re going to be there a week or, so right?”

“Yes, just over a week.”

“And Fiji is always hot this time of year, take a few bits of spare clothes etc just in case you and Michael stay a few extra days.”

“Sometimes I wish I was a man. All I need to pack for Michael is some shirts, shorts and swimming trunks. He’s so easy to pack for.” Nikita replied into the phone.

“Yeah that is true. Anyway, I guess I’ll see you in a week and I’ll let you finish packing.”

“Bye Alex.” Nikita hung up the phone and began pulling out her outfits for the week.

After she had finished packing for both herself and Michael, she gently woke Michael up and told him about the change of plans. They had two hours before their plane was due to take off, Michael took his time getting ready while Nikita made a couple of sandwiches to keep them going. Michael joined her downstairs with the two suitcases Nikita had left by the bedroom door.

He joined her in the kitchen and started eating his sandwich.

“So, from what Ryan said this mission is basically a case of watching the guy and pretending to be a married couple on their honeymoon?”

“Yeah, the guy apparently is a lady’s man and Ryan didn’t want to send me in on my own thinking the guy wouldn’t disclose business with a woman but a man he was more likely to do so.”

Michael nodded and finished eating his sandwich, before making sure everything was off and beginning their journey to the airport.


End file.
